


Inevitable Love

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A GrellXWill story that involves sending said shinigami to the world of Loveless where both Grell and Will learn who they truly love, this also has mentions of other Kuroshitsuji pairings and the Loveless pairing; RitsukaXSoubi. It is currently under construction until completed, and creative criticisms are appreciated...flames will only be laughed at! Thanks and hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable Love

"To live, to dream, to love…It's all so complicated..."

Haunting footsteps paced lightly over wooden panels on the floor, bare skin softly touching the floor with each step. Long hair hung loosely, fluttering behind the willowy frame which stepped soundly like the melody of the ticking clock. The intruding moonlight filtered through open, crimson curtains; highlighting and muting the multitudes of scarlet shades that were the prominent colors of the room, darkening the already cold black colors to an even more abysmally cruel black. Yellow-green eyes scanned the room listlessly, seeing and not seeing.

"Why must I suffer such? I, Grell Sutcliff…the most beautiful god of death…"

He sat upon a divan of ravishing scarlet and dashing black, drawing his knees up to his chest. Sighing, he sat still, listening to the sound of his breath in the silent night. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear the faint sound of Ronald snoring in the room adjacent to his and the sound of a pen scratching against paper coming from William's room two doors down. Grell was utterly alone in his macabre world…not even the fleeting memories of happier moments could bring the red shinigami any comfort.

"Always alone…a curse so disgusting and incurable-"

"Ahh~…a curse you say? Why such is my specialty…"

Feminine brows furrowed delicately in confusion, hearing the female voice echo throughout his room in the moonlit darkness. He quickly scanned the room for the source, now noting a tinkling laughter as the unknown source of the voice revealed its mirth. A low hiss emitted from Grell's clenched teeth as his lips were drawn back to show his anger.

"Find me not, can you? Well, for my entertainment I shall give you what you desire…" The disembodied voice continued.

"And what do you know of my desires?" Grell countered, his chainsaw appearing in his grip as his anger soared, standing yet not revving his scythe.

"As if you could ever hope to touch me with that when you can't even see me, ha! Back to the point, I know everything about you…Grell…a shinigami to die for…Grell, the red shinigami…Grell, a butler to die for…Grell, the butler of death…need I go on?" The female voice stated rather bluntly after laughing off the death god's weapon.

"Tch…and? I am all that and you have yet to tell me what you know of my desires," He replied, straightening and flipping his hair coolly, "Tell me now, witch, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" The voice hissed, continuing sarcastically, "Oh, by the way, congratulations on figuring out what I am. Most can't even make it to where you are now. As for desires…you want that demon, Sebastian Michaelis, do you not? I can make it happen."

"…h-how did…?" Grell gasped, his delicate brows furrowing at the knowledge.

"Sebastian Michaelis has taken that which he does not deserve. I deserve what he has stolen from me. As a result, I am simply punishing him by separating him from what's rightfully mine and banishing him from this world so that he can learn his lesson-"

"Which would be? What has he stolen from you?" Grell asked, confused and wondering as to what the voice was speaking about.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Sebastian, bring me my tea." Ciel demanded in a subdued voice, his bright, blue eye tirelessly scanning over the toy company sales papers he held before him.

"Yes, my lord." The tall, ruby eyed demon replied customarily, bowing fluidly as he usually did by bringing his right hand to rest over his heart before turning to walk out of his young master's study.

"Oh, and Sebastian…" Ciel called out softly, his voice faltering as the last of his words died in his throat, unable to say what he knew his butler already knew.

"Young master…" Sebastian grinned knowingly, walking back to the young boy's side to tilt his master's chin up wards with his right hand.

He watched as a pale blush stole across his master's cheeks and the visible eye dart about looking everywhere but at his own. Sebastian finally tilted the earl's face slightly to gently place a chaste kiss near the corner of the boys mouth, knowing full well that although Ciel would start the game it would be up to him to decide whether or not to continue it. Softly, he allowed his tongue to peek out faintly so as to lick at the corner of his master's mouth before pulling away to watch the shiver of innocence slide up and down the boy's spine sensually, his nose immediately picking up the heady scent of arousal that rose from the boys shorts as the earl shifted so as to sit straighter. Sebastian licked his lips slowly, letting his tongue trace the outline of his mouth as he watched the corner of the earl's gaze stare headily at this tease.

"I do too, my young master," Sebastian murmured for the boy's ear, his hand leaving the earl's face so as to fetch the now unnecessary tea.

"F….forget the tea…Sebastian…"

"Then tell me what you wish, you know you only need to say and it shall be yours…"

Now Ciel shifted again, enticing the demon further unknowingly with his scent. The same smirk the butler usually wore remained unchanged as his eyes watched the boy hungrily. Sebastian wanted to devour Ciel, but not in the way they had originally contracted for, no, since it was he who drew up the contract and the boy who signed it, the demon thought it better to keep him.

"I…I…" Ciel shivered, feeling his cheeks grow hot as he breathed deeply so as to try to calm his raging heart, "S…Sebastian…you know…"

"I do, my young lord," Sebastian murmured, kneeling in front of the boy and placing his head in Ciel's lap, "I do know, but I am only wondering if you know what it is you wish to ask of me."

"H-hah…" Ciel trembled, his mind becoming cloudy as he placed a shaking hand atop Sebastian's cheek, arching at the warm breath from his butler's spoken words, "Se…Sebas…tian…"

"You enjoy this, don't you my lord?" Sebastian breathed, exhaling heavily on the skin unguarded by clothing on the boy's leg, "This is the game you enjoy playing because you like the tease. Your body writhes for it. A few simple words…a few touches…and you're ready to do whatever it takes to alleviate your heating body from the fever that makes your needing skin become feverish with lust."

The demon now licked at the hem of Ciel's shorts, darting his tongue beneath the clothing to lick higher on the boy's leg. His left hand caressed his master's calf, rubbing at the covered flesh sensually. Sebastian's other hand reached up to tangle his fingers with Ciel's left hand.

"Se-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel gasped loudly, arching further and pressing the back of his head into the high-back chair, the hand holding the demon's tightening, his nails biting at the cloth of the gloves.

"Mmn…young master…" Sebastian breathed lowly, inhaling deeply the delicious scent that was unique only to Ciel, "Tell me, for you know I cannot act without your word…"

"Ngh, Sebastian…" The boy shifted, his right hand moving to lace his fingers with his butlers hair. His eyes closed, mind whirring in a mad debate, "j….just please…"

"Please what, my young lord?" The demon questioned, licking at the exposed skin then trailing his wet tongue up the inner hem of his master's shorts, tracing the lining to come to a rest at the center, Sebastian's tongue feeling just how much Ciel wanted him to devour him, "Mn, you only need to say…"

Sebastian then traced the outline of the trapped erection, lapping at the entrapped thickness. He knew that for all of Ciel's diminutive stature, his master wasn't lacking…in fact, he was pleasingly well endowed, providing the perfectly blissful mouthful. As he continued to tease his master by sucking through the stiff fabric of the shorts, which he pleasingly noted became more full and tighter at his touch. The demon knew that since the boy had been with no one else like this, the boy would want this with no one else since only HE would be able to give him what he wanted…only HE could satisfy Ciel.

Ciel hissed, the fingers in his butler's hair tightening madly, tugging hard to alleviate the intense pressure the tightening of his shorts and Sebastian's mouth did to him, "Stop teasing me. I want it!"

"You want what?" Sebastian persisted, his voice muffled from where he continued to push his master further into an unending spiral of temptation.

"I want…I want!" Ciel gasped, his hips rolling fluidly further into the demon's mouth.

"You want?" The demon smirked, feeling his hair being pulled upon and retaliating by softly nipping right where he knew the head of Ciel's cock would be, "What do you want?"

"I want you to take it, Sebastian!" The boy shuddered, flinching at the butler's choice of retaliation, "Just take it all!"

"Heh, what do you want me to take?" The butler asked a final time, pulling away to gaze up to his master's flushed face.

Ciel glared back at the smirking butler with a blushing moue, his lips parted as his breath entered his body in shaky sips, "M…me…I want you to take me…take me and fuck me like you mean it."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sebastian chastised, reaching the hand previously locked with Ciel's to caress his master's cheek, "such language, wherever did you pick up such a vulgar word, my young lord?"

"Sh…just shut up and do as I said, that's an order," Ciel shivered, closing his uncovered eye and leaning closer to the caress.

"Yes, my lord," The demon replied, leaning up to wrap an arm around Ciel's waist so as to slip the boy off the chair and onto the soft carpet that covered the floor.

Ciel's legs parted more to slip around either side of Sebastian as he was tugged off the chair to lay beneath the ruby eyed demon, his left eye gazing up at the butler. Sebastian hovered above Ciel, a single finger tracing the outline of the boy's lips as he leaned closer to touch them with his own. The boy's eye fluttered close as he awaited the soft kiss that was predominant to any of their games. A moment before the demon could capture those luscious lips that shamelessly begged for his, he stiffened, drawing his master tightly to his body as the wide window to the study shattered inwards, raining glass shards onto the butler's back, the larger pieces purposefully imbedding themselves into his skin. Ciel's eye opened in shock, hearing the chiming clink as the glass hit the floor that was uncovered by the carpeting he laid upon.

"Are you alright, young master?" Sebastian asked; pulling away slightly to look at Ciel's face.

"I…I am," Ciel replied in a shaky breath, "but are you?"

"I will be," The demon smirked, stealing the kiss he'd been denied, enjoying the ruby blush that dominated his master's cheeks, "after I destroy what has disturbed us."

"I highly doubt you can," A female voice echoed about the study, "Now give me Ciel Phantomhive before I destroy you…Sebastian Michaelis…"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on his master, acknowledging the disembodied voice, "Meiaugurine Imbrugalia."


End file.
